


他有自闭症  完结

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	他有自闭症  完结

这几天gun很是烦恼。

自从结婚后，他和off都没有一点小夫夫的样子，虽是同枕而眠，但off早早睡下，完全不顾他的需求。

gun想，可能是对方太累了，但接连一个礼拜都如此，gun实在是想不通。

此时此刻，gun越过电脑屏幕偷偷打量着对面同样在用电脑办公的off。自己曾求助过桃子，桃子说，既然对方不动，那就自己动。

大概是目光过于炽烈，off感受到gun的视线，刚想仔细仔细看看他的脸，一个湿热的吻就迎了上来。

gun双手支撑在桌上，越过了两人之间的电脑，给了off致命一击。

off先是一僵，但看着对方吻得认真，便接受了gun柔软湿润的双唇在自己的唇上辗转摩擦，抬起手安抚似的摩挲着gun的后背。

gun的吻技全是从桃子那儿借来的书里学的，先是伸出自己的舌头在对方的唇上舔舐，等到对方放松，便可以探入对方的嘴里，勾住对方的舌头，再将其引到自己的嘴里，轻轻吮吸。

off也没想到gun的吻技这么好，呼吸一窒，摩挲对方后背的手不自觉的扣住了对方的后脑勺，反客为主的加深了这个吻。

两个人的呼吸都急促了起来，一具还在青春期的身体很快就起了反应，而off意识到自己也起了反应，他想，大概是禁欲太久了。下意识的，他松开了gun，将椅子往后移，退出了一些距离。

“嗯？”

gun睁开有些意乱情迷的双眼，不明白为什么这种时候off还能突然推开自己，但gun睁开眼看见的是off那一脸的隐忍。

gun想，桃子说过，要乘胜追击。

于是，gun再次黏了上去。

off低头看着怀里的gun，不知是因为情欲还是委屈而红了的眼角，在那张白净的脸蛋上显得格外诱人。

“gun，别闹，嗯？”

gun听得出off的声音有些低哑，明明自己就是在极力的忍耐，可是为什么要忍，他们不是已经结婚了吗，难道他还是没有真的接受自己吗。

gun不理对方，搂住off的手也逐渐向下，从后臀直接移到了off已经挺立的欲望上。

off紧绷着身体，立马抓住了gun要动作的手，低头与他对视。

感受到off的拒绝，gun觉得委屈极了。

“为什么...不要我？”

off觉得脑子一阵空白，趁此机会，gun把他逼到了床边，一把将他推倒。

gun居高临下的坐在off的腰上，此时不见目光灼热，就连他们的连接处也感受到了灼烧感。

“为什么...”

面对gun的一再逼问，off主动吻上了对方，绵长的吻夹杂着轻微的水声回响在安静的卧室。

一个带了欲望的吻，总归会让人变得急躁，off按住gun的细腰，带动着他一起翻了个身，瞬时将他压在了自己的身下。

“谁让你老叫我爸比，对你做这种事，让我觉得莫名的羞耻。”

gun喘息着，用膝盖轻轻顶弄着off的下身，眼里除了情欲，还带着一丝狡黠。

“那...不叫爸比...”

off不再看他，只顾着亲吻这副垂涎已久的身体。

先是在脖颈和锁骨的位置，留下深深浅浅的痕迹，谁让oab那家伙老说gun的锁骨漂亮。

再漂亮，那也是我off的！

然后将gun的卫衣推到肩膀的位置，露出平坦的小腹和粉色的乳头。

暴露在空气中的皮肤，立即起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，连带着乳头也坚挺起来。

“嗯唔...”

当off坏心眼的亲吻了一下刚坚挺起来的粉色果冻，gun无法自己的发出一声呜咽。

off自然是喜欢对方的反应的，于是便从亲吻，变成了啃噬。不是用牙齿咬，而是用牙尖轻轻的在乳尖上摩擦，初经情事的gun自然是受不了这样的调情的，整个人都颤抖起来。

off享受着gun呜咽的呻吟，自己的身下早就硬得有些发痛。干脆的扒下gun的裤子，抚摸过对方纤细的双腿，来到欲望的根源。

“爸...爸比...帮帮gun...”

“嗯？怎么帮？”

gun实在是说不出桃子书上那些骚话，只能用身体表示自己的需求。不住的蹭着对方的下体，还伸手拉着对方的手放在自己高挺的欲望上。

off有心捉弄gun，谁让他这些天不住的撩拨自己呢，但自家宝贝自己疼，off还是帮着gun释放了前面的欲望。

gun颤抖着，在off抚慰他的同时，他也抚慰着off。

好大，好热，光是这么想想，gun就觉得自己的身体在宣示着自己对对方的渴望。

“嗯...爸...爸比...”

off粗重的喘息声落在他的耳边，“宝宝，喜欢吗？”

说完，湿滑的舌头便突然席卷了gun的耳廓。

“嗯唔!”

仅是这样一个动作，gun竟然交代了自己。

等到gun平复了下来，便红着脸凑过去亲off。

Off一边回应着这个高潮后的吻，一边用手指摩挲着对方的腰肢。

“宝宝，你满足了，我还硬着呢，怎么办？”

gun觉得自己一定是看太多桃子的小说了，不然为什么自己那么欲求不满，明明刚才才射过一次，现在却因为对方的一句不算撩拨的话又硬了起来。

对方的手指不停的在自己身上游走，连带着吻痕也留遍了自己的前胸和脖颈。

忍不住的呻吟带了点委屈的哭腔，明明都结婚了，他还没要自己...

身体毫无章法的蹭着对方，不长的指甲也在对方的后背留下道道痕迹。

轻微的疼痛此时只会带来更大的快感，off的双眼已经被对方逼得通红。

“宝宝，你别蹭了。”

一听此话，gun觉得更委屈了，桃子说没有人对自己喜欢的人还能这么忍耐的，自己要主动一点才可以。

于是，gun凭着记忆，学着小说里的人物，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔对方的下巴，带着哭腔，“爸比...进来...”

off捏紧了他的腰，哑着嗓子说，“你会疼的，我...”

“我要！”

gun害怕off又要说出什么理由拒绝他。

“疼...我也要...”

off仔细看了看gun，又再度吻了上去，这是这次不再温柔，gun觉得自己的下嘴唇肯定被对方咬破了。

“宝宝，我刚才只是想说，你会疼，等我去拿润滑剂...没想到，你这么期待啊...”

被对方戳破小心思的gun，肉眼可见的红了脸，而这种害羞，莫不是给了off更大的刺激。

off微微起身，将床头柜里的润滑剂拿出来，随意的挤出一大坨在手心，用指尖勾起一小坨往对方的身下探去。

“嘶...”

即使gun已经尽量隐忍，可后面私处被人这样探入所带来的异物感，让他没办法不发出声音。

“宝宝...”

gun尽量忽略后面带来的不适，扯着嘴角微笑，“继...继续...”

off再接再厉，继续加入手指。

off其实不比gun好受，他看着眼前不断收缩的后穴，感受着自己的手指被紧紧包裹，想象着如果这是自己的...越想，心里就越急，但更担心身下的人会因此受伤。

off索性又倒出一坨润滑剂，将gun的股缝都弄得湿滑。gun不自觉的扭着身子，白嫩有弹性的臀瓣磨蹭着已经皱巴巴的传单，off看得下身更加涨痛。

“宝宝，想不到你这么浪...”

“我...我才不...啊！”

趁着gun说话，off突然拔出了自己的手指，引得gun惊呼一声。

想要，很想要。从off的手指抽出后，gun的后穴就不住的流出体液，想要什么东西能来填满后面那个空虚的地方。

off高耸着的前端在湿漉漉的穴口磨蹭着，gun又发出呜咽般的呻吟，这时，off才一下将自己顶了进去。

两个人同时发出了满足的长叹，“宝宝，还好吗？”

gun似乎不满意对方进来后没有动作的表现，皱着眉嘟囔道，“你...动一动...”

off的欲望被湿热紧致的后穴紧紧包裹，因为亲吻对方，使得对方的后穴不住的收缩，夹得自己愣是差点直接射了。

头脑一片发麻，动作也开始大力，全凭着本能在对方的后穴里不断进入又不断换着位置的顶弄。

突然off不知顶弄到他哪一个敏感点，酥软的感觉瞬间传遍了全身，gun的腰向上迎合，却又无力支撑重重的弹回了床上，无神的双眼盯着头顶的天花板，终于发出了委屈的哭叫。

“呜...呜...呜...”

本在性头上的off也感觉到了身下人的不对劲，赶紧哄住。

“宝宝，怎么了呢？”

“爸比...坏...gun...没力气...”

听完解释的off只觉得自己家宝宝实在是太可爱了，没错，可爱到想日。

“宝宝，那咱们换个姿势。”

说完也不等gun的反应，直接将gun抬起翻了个面。

gun没有那么多这方面的知识，不懂off在干嘛，只能乖巧的配合对方。

“宝宝，跪着。”

说完，直接就着自己的欲望就送入了那片湿哒哒的地方抽送起来。

gun没办法支撑自己，还好off从后面搂住他的腰让他不至于整个人直接倒下去，但这样后入的姿势的确比刚才要舒服，自己得到了更大的满足。

off低下头和转过脸的gun接吻，两个人的呼吸渐渐急促，没多久就酣畅淋漓的同时攀登了顶峰。

off不愿意退出来，gun也随着他的性子。off从后面拥住gun，gun则将自己蜷缩在off的怀来，享受着off不带情欲的亲吻。

同枕而眠，一夜好梦。


End file.
